


After work session

by mistressterably



Series: Malc and Jamie - Having Fun! [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a facebook prompt for some Malcolm and Jamie smut. </p><p>Malcolm and Jamie are wrapping up work late. Jamie's ready for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After work session

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm and Jamie are a popular pairing and I do enjoy writing scenes with them in it so I'm starting a new series dedicated to what these two get up to. Most of these shorts will be little to no plot!

‘Useless piece of desiccated flesh,’ Malcolm was still venting as he strode briskly down the hallway from the tv studio. ‘Next time, fist the bastard up the chute and treat him like a fucking hand puppet.’

Jamie was equally unhappy as he held the door for his friend and then followed him out of the building. ‘Piece of fucking shite.’ Jamie commented. ‘How the fuck are we ever going to get the Minister to stop pulling on his cock through an interview?’

‘No fucking clue, Jamie. I’m going to sleep on it.’ Malcolm rubbed at his eyes and yawned widely at the thought of sleep. Outside they looked around for the car and found it gone. ‘Shit, the minister took the car!’ 

‘C’mon, Malc, I’ll give you a lift home in my car.’

‘Don’t be fucking mad, Jamie, you’re in completely the opposite direction to my place.’ Malcolm was pulling his mobile out to call for a cab.

‘Look, stay at my place then. It’s been a while and then I can give you a lift into the office in the morning. We’ve got the breakfast meeting remember.’

‘Fucking fuck me! Forgot about that!’ Malcolm ran a hand through his short hair. Jamie could see his friend doing some calculations in his head. 

‘Stop fucking thinking about it.’ Jamie told Malcolm. ‘Last time you thought too fucking hard about it you had me go fucking soft and nothing happened!’

Malcolm looked frantically around them, no one was in sight. ‘Shut the fuck up, ya cock. Not in fucking public!’

‘Get in the fucking car, Malcolm.’ Jamie told his friend. Malcolm got in and soon Jamie was pulling away from the tv studio and through the roads of London. In the passenger seat, Malcolm just kept working away on his mobile to send out emails. ‘That bitch better be off by the time we pull into my drive, Malc. Turn it on in my fucking house and it’ll be what goes in your fucking hole.’

‘You fucking think you can do that.’ Malcolm snarled back even as he looked quickly at his friend’s crotch, grinning at the sight of a growing bulge. 

‘Five fucking minutes, Malc.’ Jamie told him. ‘It goes off or it goes the fuck up.’ Malcolm snorted but typed faster to finish up the last email he wanted to get out for the night. 

Pulling in a few minutes later, Malcolm was powering off his mobile as Jamie was shutting off his car. The two men were soon heading into the small suburban house. Jamie, living on his own just like Malcolm did, followed Malcolm inside waiting until the door was closed before his hand went to Malcolm’s ass to give him a good squeeze. Malcolm spun around, his hands still full with his files and notebook. ‘Can’t fucking wait, can you?’

‘You, me, closed door, my place.’ Jamie rhymed it off. ‘Fuck no.’ He was on Malcolm a moment later, his lips crushing against Malcolm’s and his hand was pressing against the equally-bulging package in Malcolm’s trousers. ‘Bastard, got turned on hard didn’t you?’

Malcolm growled in response as he blindly tried to find a spot on a nearby table to put his files down. ‘Trying to fucking start before my hands are free, going to fucking teach you a .. .oh.. fucking fuck me…’ Malcolm stopped his threat mid-breath as Jamie was unzipping Malcolm’s trousers and thrusting his hand inside to squeeze his erection through his boxers. 

‘My cock, your ass. Now.’ Jamie whispered in Malcolm’s ear.

Malcolm hissed as Jamie was unbuttoning his trousers and tugging them down with his boxers. Then, he was being turned round towards the table he’d been trying to locate to put his work down. Dropping them without any thought, some of them slipping off and onto the floor, Malcolm gripped it with his fingers as he felt Jamie’s fingers starting to stroke his rectum. Closing his eyes, Malcolm sighed with pleasure. He barely registered the sound of Jamie’s trousers being unzipped, it was only the anticipation of his friend shagging him that he could picture. Then he felt it, the heat of Jamie’s throbbing cock pressing against the crack of his ass. ‘Oh fuck,’ Malcolm breathed. ‘Fucking cock-tease.’

Jamie’s lips were on the back of Malcolm’s neck as he began to rub his cock up and down against Malcolm’s skin. There was low moan of protest from Malcolm as Jamie pulled away long enough to slip a condom onto his achingly hard cock. Then the protest changed to pleasure as the thick tip of Jamie’s erection was easing into his tight hole. Jamie teased his friend by slipping in slowly. More groans from Malcolm as Jamie was buried up to his balls inside finally. Still teasing, Jamie remained still for a few minutes. His hand gripped Malcolm’s erection, stroking up and down the length. 

‘Fuck me, you bastard.’ Malcolm groaned hoarsely. Jamie laughed and just stayed deep in his friend’s ass, keeping up a slow pace of stroking. ‘Fuck.. please.. Jamie!’ Pleased at the begging tone Malcolm used, Jamie moved from stroking his friend’s cock to gripping his waist and start fucking him hard enough to push him against the table. Jamie grunted with each hard, deep thrust and leaving Malcolm panting for more until they were both close to exploding. 

‘Cum for me, Malc.’ Jamie teased Malcolm, slowing down his thrusts. Malcolm groaned, his hand leaving off it’s grip of the table to tug on his erection hard and fast. With a low groan Malcolm felt his muscles tense and pulse as he shot his load into his hand. Jamie, smiling at Malcolm’s obedience, fucked hard and fast until he was cumming himself, his balls pressing against Malcolm’s ass. ‘You hot fucker,’ Jamie nipped at Malcolm’s shoulder, a hand stroking his friend’s buttocks as they both came down from their orgasms. 

‘Get the fuck out of my ass, fucking cock-tease. You owe me a hot fucking shower now.’ 

Jamie laughed and knew that the shower wouldn’t just be about cleaning up.


End file.
